


Royal Milkies

by ranpoedogawa



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: I don't actually like this stuff, Other, i wrote this ironically for Nipple Gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoedogawa/pseuds/ranpoedogawa
Summary: there is no summary fuck this
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Royal Milkies

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry

It was a cool, crisp morning in Devildom as you awoke to the sound of your all too familiar alarm. It was currently 4:30 in the morning, the regular time you awake every day. Alongside your student duties, you were taken under the wing of Lord Diavolo himself to help fulfill his royal needs. Before classes every other day of the week, you awaken at around 4:30 to report to his chambers for your sessions. 

Your morning routine was much like any other students, there was no difference there. Upon embarking to his majesty’s room, you make sure to grab the small vessel which was given to you by the prince himself. A simple copper pail with which you use to gather his royal milkies. The highest quality milk in Devildom will not be found in any hellish beast or cow, but rather from the lovely engorged tits of its ruler. 

You truly feel honored to have such a personal job with Diavolo, especially with something as intimate as milking the lord himself. Though it is mildly inconvenient to wake up so early in the morn, it is all worth it to see the expression of mild ecstasy on the prince’s face while you squeeze his banging rack. From there, the milk is distributed throughout Devildom guised as merely regular milk. But alas, all of Devildom is consuming the nipple cum of its himbo ruler. 

I want to die.


End file.
